Hell to the No
Hell to the No è una canzone originale cantata da Mercedes Jones nell'episodio La nostra canzone,'' il sedicesimo della Seconda Stagione. Mercedes pronuncia in diverse occasioni la sua tipica frase ''Hell to the no!, che in italiano potrebbe essere tradotta con Assolutamente no! ''oppure altre espressioni più forti. Dopo la sua esibizione, il professor Schuester dice che si tratta di una bella canzone ma che non potrà includerla nella scaletta delle Regionali temendo che non possa seguire il tema della competizione. Mercedes è in disaccordo col professore, ma non obietta. Testo della canzone '''Mercedes:' Mama said get your ass out of bed, I said hell to the no Said wash your grandma's nasty hair, I said hell to the no They tried to take away my tots I said hell to the no Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots And I say hell to the no Try to make me change my weave, Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Tell me I should eat my Wheaties, you know what Hell to the no (Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Hell to the no) Tell me I'll come down with diabetes Hell to the no (Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: '''Hell to the no) '''Mercedes e Tina: Try to make me change my eats Mercedes: But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change If you don't like the rules don't play my game Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes con Tina, Brittany, Lauren e Santana: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Aw, hell to the no... Curiosità *Ad un certo punto Mercedes dice "Try to make me change my eats", ovvero "Provano a farmi cambiare i cibi": si tratta di un riferimento palese a Sue che, nel sedicesimo episodio della prima stagione Casa, voleva costringerla a seguire una dieta corretta per perdere una decina di chili; *C'è anche un riferimento a quando Sue proibì la distribuzione alla mensa delle crocchette di patate (in inglese tots); *Questa canzone è presente anche nell'applicazione Tap-Tap Glee! Galleria di foto 350px-Helltotheno.jpg Helltotheno.png Helltotheno2.png Video Navigazione en:Hell to the Node:Hell to the Noes:Hell to the Nofr:Hell to the No Categoria:Canzoni Originali Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two